


Tramming in the 90's

by Keyle



Category: TRAM, Turn Right After Midnight
Genre: car race, wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyle/pseuds/Keyle
Summary: The turn rigth after midnigth kids participate in a race for reasons





	Tramming in the 90's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adrien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrien/gifts), [god](https://archiveofourown.org/users/god/gifts).



 

“TRAMMING IN THE 90’S”

THE AU: THE DRAFT: THE MANGA: THE SEQUEL: THE DREAM: I HAD

THIS IDEA WHILE FOLDING CLOTHES

 

 

**A shot of the sky above the stadium I guess its called**

**Announcer:** SUNDAY MORNING, DAY AS CLEAR AS MY SON’S CRIME RECORD **WHISPERING** I hope so **end of whispering**

**The shot now focuses on the speedway with the public being part of the shot**

**Announcer:** I’M GLAD TO WELCOME YOU ALL HERE ON THE SCROOGE McDONALD SPEEDWAY, WHERE WE HOST THE KARKAT CUP!! WHERE OUR YOUNG COMPETITORS WILL TEST THEIR SPEED AND WIN THE HONOR THEY WISH FOR SINCE THEY CAME OUT OF THE WOMB!! NOW I WILL PRESENT YOU OUR BRAVE RACERS OF TODAY

**Focus on Ethan wearing a blue racer suit with Kieren on his side, wearing the typical coach sweatpants with a fake mustache that weirdly matches his hair color**

**Announcer:** ETHAN WALKER AND HIS COACH KIEREN SLAOUI

 **Ethan** : **half serious, half laughing** That mustache wasn’t necessary you know

**Kieren: _Yes it was_ **

**Focus on Evgenia wearing a red racer suit with Sasha by her side, also wearing the coach sweatpants but the upper part is a crop top, since he lost a bet and a lazy attempt at making them two not wear the exact same thing**

**Announcer:** EVGENIA VOLKOV AND HER BROTHER AND COACH, SASHA VOLKOV

 **Evgenia:** Why didn’t they say your actual name?

 **Sasha** : I said my name was actually Sasha

 **Evgenia:** Why?

 **Sasha:** Because people shouldn’t know my actual name yet

 **Evgenia** : makes sense

**Focus on Mark Wearing a Yellow Racer suit with Blanche wearing her normal clothes**

**Announcer** : AND FINALLY MARK AND HIS COACH BLANCHE

 **Mark** : They didn’t say our last names

 **Blanche** : Oh yeah, since you don’t have a last name I told them to not say mine

 **Mark** : but I do have a last name

 **Blanche** : _you what?_

_**Focus on the other participants** _

**Announcer** : and others

_**zooms out having everyone on the picture** _

**Announcer:** RACERS, GET PREPARED THAT THE RACE START SHORTLY

**On the starting line**

**Mark** : Wow guys!! I haven't seen you in a

 **Evgenia** : Didn't know you were in the racing business Ethan

 **Ethan** : Yep, this is my first race actually

 **Evgenia** : Really?! But this is a race for professionals, why did they let you in?

 **Ethan** : Oh, you didn’t read it well enough, it seems. It says professionals **pulls out the inscription sheet** _and_ Australians **the inscription sheet reads what he just said**

 **Evgenia** : Hm, it does. I thought it was a typo. Anyway, why are you here today?

 **Ethan** : To race

 **Evgenia** : No no.. why did you start to race?

 **Ethan** : well, you see..

 **Announcer** : THE RACE IS ABOUT TO START. PARTICIPANTS, PLEASE GET READY

 **Evgenia:** well, I guess I has to be for later, good luck!!

 **Ethan:** Good luck to you too, Evgenia

**they both get inside their cars and get ready**

**red light**

**other lights I guess, I don't see those things**

**green light and the race starts**

**Announcer:** AND THE RACE STARTS WITH ETHAN WALKER TAKING THE FRONT ALMOST INSTANTLY

**Focus on Ethan, who is focused on the race with a light smirk on his face**

**Ethan, mentally:** Don’t worry Kieren, I’ll keep the promise we made that day

***flashback***

**D own a tree on a hill**

**Kieren:** You know, my lifelong dream has been to coach a car racer

**Ethan:……………**

**Ethan:** Coach...

 **Ethan** : not drive

 **Kieren:** Yeah, I could use sweatpants and have a mustache

 **Ethan:** you know that the mustache isn't necessary, right?

**Kieren: _Yes it_ _is_ **

**Ethan places his hand on Kieren’s head**

**Ethan:** You know what? I will volunteer to be coached by you

 **Kieren: gasp** really???!!!!!!????!!!???!!!????!!!????!!!!????!!!***surprised emoji***

 **Ethan:** Yeah, I guess we’ll train and participate in the next race. I guess I will _try_ to win

 **Kieren:** Great!!! We need to do a lot of training, then. Since the next race is tomorrow

 **Ethan:** _what?_

***end of flashback***

 **Ethan, with a serious face:** _I will keep my promise Kieren_

**Focus on Evgenia, whom, while focused, has a more confident position**

**Evgenia:** Sasha, I’ll win this race for you

***Flashback***

 **Evgenia:** Are you excited for tomorrow’s race?

 **Sasha, holding a cone with a double scoop of his favorite ice cream:** I sure am!!

**Both of the scoops fall to the floor**

**Sasha, with the same expression:** _Life does suck, huh?_

 **Evgenia:** Aw, Sasha, don’t say that…

 **Sasha:** I don't have the will to be on the race anymore

 **Evgenia:** If you can’t be in it, then I’ll win this race for the both of us

 **Sasha:** You don’t hav

***End of flashback***

 **Evgenia:** **_And for me_**

**Focus on mark, who has a confused expression while lightly moving the steering wheel left and right**

**Mark:** I’m…. driving…

***Flashback***

 **Mark, seeing the race pamphlet:** Hey, this looks like fun

 **Blanche, not really paying attention:** huh?

***end of flashback***

 **Mark:** _driving….._

_**Zooms out to see all the cars from above** _

**Announcer:** THEY ALL ARE GOING AT IT, WE CAN BARELY SEE THEM!!

**Focus on where the coaches are sitting**

**Kieren:** Sasha, can I ask you something?

**Focus on Ethan, on the race**

**Ethan:** Wait a minute….

**Coaches**

**Sasha:** What is it?

 **Kieren:** Is about Evgenia’s car

**Ethans**

**Ethan:** I see Mark’s car, I see this guy’s car and that guy’s car….

**Coaches**

**Sasha:** Hm? What is it?

 **Kieren:** Well…

**Ethans**

**Ethan:** _But wheres Evgenia??_

**Coaches**

**Kieren:** _What’s wrong with it?_

**We see Evgenia, who is apparently going at 5 km/h**

**Sasha:** What do you mean?

 **Kieren:** She’s going _way_ to slow. It looks like she isn’t trying. You forgot to do a check on the race car, right? She wouldn’t loose on purpose

 **Blanche:** No, she wouldn’t. Neither she would forget to do a final check, she doesn’t forget to check on things like that, she can’t get out of her house without checking her bra a thousand times. The car is OK. Whats more, its probable that they even replaced some of the parts for new ones to get the best performance out of the car. What I don’t get its why is she going so slow. She doesn’t loose something on purpose. She gives her all, no matter if she knows she could loose, she gives everything she has. So that’s why I’m asking you this. What are you planning Sasha? Why is she going slow?

 **Sasha, with a confused face:** What do you mean?

**The chess board flag is waved**

**Announcer:** AND WE FINALLY HAVE A WINNER, THE WINNER OF THE KARKAT CUP!!

 **Kieren:** What??!! nobody has even finished the first lap, how could have someone do 180??!!

 **Blanche:** _It can’t be…_

 **Kieren:** What is it?

 **Sasha:** Did you really though she was was going slow?

 **Announcer:** AND THE WINNER IS EVGENIA VOLKOV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Kieren:** What??!! How??!!

 **Blanche:** So I guess I was right. You did got new parts for it, way to potent too.

So potent, that it made Evgenia go fast. So fast, she did the laps at a velocity that made it look like she was going slowly. Am I right, Sasha?

 **Sasha:** To be honest, I thought you could actually see her. But yeah, that was what we did. You are really smart Blanche!!

 **Kieren:** Is that even allowed?

 **Blanche:** I guess so. The point of the race is who goes the fastest, isn’t it?

 **Kieren:** I guess so too. But…

**Suddenly a bunch of race cars explode**

**Kieren:** _THAT’’S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!!_

**Focus on Ethan**

**Ethan, confused:** What did just happen?! The car of that guy exploded!! So did the car of the guy whom I had lunch with!! and so did the car of the guy who bought me a soda in the stadium’s vending machine!!!! I wonder if Mark is OK?

 **Mark, buying an Ice Cream on the ice cream parlor of the stadium because Sasha recommended it to him:** I may have abandoned the race, but I sure am glad that I got this delicious Ice cream from this ice cream parlor that Sasha recommended to me

**Focus on the coach gang**

**Sasha:** Oh yeah, that’s probably because of the thing were she goes fast

 **Kieren:** BUT IT DIDN’T HAPPEN BEFORE!!

 **Sasha:** I guess because she isn’t actually driving anymore

 **Kieren:** What?!

 **Sasha:** You see, It’s kind of hard for a human to survive that velocity

 **Kieren:** You mean…

**Focus on Evgenia, who is resting peacefully lifeless in her car seat with a red rose in her hands on her chest, with a smile on her face**

**Sasha:** She died..

**focus on Kieren**

**Kieren: WHAT!!!** HOWS SHE DRIVING THEN??!!

**Focus on Evgenia’s wheel, which is being moved with her feet thanks to a combination of rigor mortis and muscle memory**

**Back to Kieren**

**Kieren:** _oh_

 **Blanche:** Why are you doing this?

 **Kieren:** What do you mean?

 **Blanche:** He knew that velocity was dangerous, he wouldn’t send Evgenia to her death. If his plan was that someone died he would have gone there himself.

 **Blanche:** So….

 **Blanche:** Whats your plan?

 **Sasha:** Well, you see…

**A black hole opens in the shape of the race track on the racetrack, sucking in everything that was on it, including Ethan. Mark screaming about his ice cream can be heard**

**Sasha:** How convenient, the plan just showed up

**Kieren: _THIS WAS YOUR PLAN??!!_**

**Sasha:** Well, yeah. You see, sometime ago, me and Evgenia discovered something funny about this racetrack: it’s shape has the area and the length that, when an object that’s large enough and goes at a really high velocity, can create a black hole.

 **Kieren:** I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!!

 **Blanche:** I kind of can

 **Kieren looks at Blanche weirdly because wtf, shakes his head and turns to Sasha:** _why would you do this?_

 **Sasha, with the “i got caught” face he had on the “Evgenia scores a date with a cute guy and Sasha investigates him to know if he was up to his expectations” comic. Yeah, that one:** I thought it would be fun to test

**Kieren:**

****  
** Then, everything from the world was sucked into the black hole and the Twitch chat went wild**

 

 

 

 

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
